


Min Bror, Min Elskerinne

by Nichu



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichu/pseuds/Nichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon their return to Asgard after the events on Midgard, Loki is stripped of his magic and placed under house arrest. He refuses to speak to his brother whom visits his quarters each day as he looks through many a book to find a loophole into the curse Odin placed upon him. Thor is rather persistent and eventually Loki snaps and they get into an argument. Some confessions are made and it quickly descends into sex on a chaise lounge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Min Bror, Min Elskerinne

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Thorki role play that takes place after the events of the Avengers.
> 
> I play Thor and the player of Loki has asked to remain anonymous.

It had been nearly three days since he returned to Asgard with his pris -- no; his brother. Thor shook his head, the thought of referring to Loki as his prisoner was just sick. 

He loved him; and only wanted to grant him the most freedom Odin would allow. He knew his brother was sick with irritation and despair, so Thor couldn't stand being too far from the ice prince. 

Keeping his distance for the first few hours of the day, Thor merely watched his brother. He tested his patience, waiting for the opportune moment of which to open up a conversation with the younger man. 

That was always tough for him. He hated holding himself back, but he knew, for Loki's sake, that it was for the best. 

Loki had finally snapped. 

The three days since they had arrived in Asgard had seemed like weeks. Constantly being watched; by both the guards and by his own brother. It seemed like no matter what he did, there would be someone suspiciously casting a glance his way. Or there would be whispers cut short between guards as he walked past. Rumors, he was sure, all pertaining to him. 

And so on the third day, as he tried to read through one of his numerous books, the ever-vigilant gaze he felt as Thor watched him from across the room had finally made him snap. 

Loki set the book down carefully and stood from the desk. He bowed his head, eyes closed and hands resting flat upon the desktop, and spoke for the first time that day. 

"...something on your mind?" His voice was low, almost threatening. Seconds passed, and Thor had not responded. 

"Speak!" He roared, finally looking up to meet his brother's gaze.

He frowned, "Brother, I only wish to have your company." Thor had a feeling that his gaze had bore a hole too big for him to pass off as simply lost in thought. 

"I don't wish for you to be angry with me... I just..." he stopped, not able to form the words. 

He drew a leg up to rest his forearm upon, his head bowed as he sighed. He wondered if perhaps he should just leave, but he didn't want to go. The seat he sat upon was far too comfortable and the company was more than he could ask for. 

"Brother... I just wish to be with you. Will you allow me that luxury?" he stood as he inquired, making it easy for him to simply leave if Loki truly desired to be alone. 

A scowl touched his lips, "You and I both know I am not allowed outside my own chambers without a guard..." 

There was such venom in his voice, the way he sneered as his lips formed each word. 

"So do us all a favor. Tell me what is really on your mind." Loki circled around the desk, abandoning his book as he approached Thor, "I can see it in your eyes. What is it...? Sadness? Pain? Or perhaps anger. Anger that you could not save me?"

Staring back into the angered emeralds, Thor didn't hesitate, "You are not beyond saving, brother. I refuse to let you go." his voice was firm and his gaze strong. 

"I am frightened." he paused, gathering his words before speaking again, "I am sad for the time I wasted when I thought you dead. I should have at least looked for you, but I was advised against it." 

"There is a pain in my heart and an anger that will not stop. I am angry and I hurt because I failed you, brother." his voice began to shake and rise as he let out his thoughts. 

He immediately took a step back, eyes widening as he stared in shock. Never would he have suspected these feelings, and never would he have thought Thor to say them. 

Loki took in a deep breath, calming himself. He glanced to the side, unable to look him in the eye as he spoke, "Who advised you not to look for me?" 

It occurred to him only after he asked that perhaps he didn't want to know.

He let out a soft, kind of crazy, laugh, only now understanding, "Why did I not realize it before?" he wanted to scream, but instead bit his lip and breathed roughly out from his nose. 

"Sif. She convinced me that you had died and that I should not bother to risk my life in searching for you, even if all I would find would be a corpse." Thor knew that Sif hated Loki. She was still holding that grudge against him for her hair. 

"Sif." He let out a quick, dark laugh. He should have known. Of course she would prefer to think of him as dead. 

"I assume she was quite upset to hear of my homecoming..." Loki had not seen her since his arrival. Come to think of it, he had not seen anyone outside of his own family and the guards. 

Like Sif, they probably had all lost faith in him.

"Who cares about them?" Thor growled, still angry over the sudden realization that only he seemed to care about Loki. 

He clenched his fists, biceps flexing as his whole upper body tensed. Thor breathed, relaxing with soft inhales and long exhales, "You're home now. That is all that matters to me." 

"Home? To you, perhaps." His tone held cynicism, "To me, it is my prison. Is it not?"

"I am confined to this palace for my misdeeds. Oh, but I am sure you are perfectly content with that. You get your brother back." 

Loki had started to pace around the room as he spoke, his speech getting frantic. He finally whirled around to face Thor, "I'd rather be dead."

Loki's words hit him like an icicle through the chest. He felt his heart stop for a moment to break before pathetically attempting to keep beating. 

Thor inhaled sharply, holding that breath in as his eyes stung, "I do not confine you here for your actions, but for your safety." his voice quivered slightly, "You've upset the order and have made a lot of enemies. I keep you here because I do not want to lose you, Loki." 

"You have immense power that you could use to leave if you so desired, but you won't. You have the power to kill us all and run for your freedom, but you haven't." 

He started to yell now, angry at his brother for thinking such things, "I am not keeping you here; I am keeping you alive!" Thor pointed towards the door, "You have no idea how many people of Asgard alone wish to murder you in your sleep! But they do not dare because they know that I will rip them limb from limb if they so much as touch you." 

"Then let them murder me! I am sure every world would be better off if I were truly gone!" 

Loki was pacing again. His voice was rising to volumes that rivaled Thor, "Your precious Midgard would be safe! The throne would be all but yours!" 

With every word he spoke, there seemed to be a gathering chillness to the air. As his anger grew, so did the magic whirling about him. He grimaced, feeling a pain searing from his hands upwards. 

He glanced to his hands, "...I assume you were...not aware...of the curse." 

His speech was punctured by pained gasps, "...Father has...limited my abilities. They come with...consequences." 

Without another thought, he spun around and attempted a wave of magic. He managed a few shards of ice, flung just to the right of Thor, before he collapsed with a scream. 

He remained kneeling on the floor for a moment, gathering his breath as the magic dissipated. Loki managed to pull himself to his feet, limped over to the desk to pick up the book he was studying. An attempt at breaking the curse placed upon him. He stared at it a moment, then threw it across the room with another scream before swiping the rest of the books angrily off the desk. 

Loki stood there in the wake of his fit, breathing hard and head bowed.

This was indeed the first he had heard of it. 

He reached out, pausing in his step when Loki fell with a scream only to get back up and rage at the desk. Thor understood now why all Loki seemed to have done in these past few days was read. 

"No, I had no idea." he walked slowly towards his brother, his voice low with, not sympathy, but understanding. It made sense now why Loki was so angry and distant. 

"And as for your assumption that everything would be better if you were gone?" Thor stopped a couple of feet short of his brother, "You are wrong. About all of that." 

He reached out to place a hand on his brother's back, stepping closer to him, "I value you more than anything. My love for Midgard is nothing in comparison to my love for you, Loki." his voice was low, full of passion as he spoke simple truths. 

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was Loki's heavy breathing. But even that subsided as he calmed, the silence soon broken by his unusually serene tone of voice, "If that were true, why did you allow yourself to believe I was dead so easily? Why did you let Sif trick you into thinking I was gone?" 

Loki looked up, a distinct glistening in his eyes; bitter tears that threatened to spill over any second. There was no use in attempting to hide his pain any longer.

Thor hesitated, "I suffered in your absence." He still held his voice a quivering whisper, "Mother can attest to that. Father hated me for it." 

He breathed hard, irritated at himself, "He told me that I was being childish and that the only thing I could do for you was to live and rule Asgard in your memory." 

Thor stepped away, his back to Loki as he dared not show him his face as he tried to keep his demeanor calm, "I told him that Asgard was not a kingdom worthy of ruling without you in it. Without you beside me." 

Facing Loki once more, Thor pleaded with his brother, "Can you forgive me for my ignorance?"

"...how humorous. That you are the one asking me for forgiveness; and after everything that I have done." 

With as much dignity as he felt he had left, Loki wiped the tears from his eyes. He stepped over to the desk, and took a seat. Staring ahead, hands folded beneath his rested chin, he spoke, "I forgive you. But do not think I will ever forgive Sif."

He felt his heart flutter at the words, "I do not expect you to. I cannot forgive her either." Thor hissed, "She knew how much I loved you and yet put herself above anything else. I have half a mind to punish her for it..." 

He spotted the book that Loki had been reading before, he moved to pick it up, opening it and thumbing through the pages a bit before setting it back on the desk, "I will speak to father about this curse... You do not deserve this kind of treatment."

Thor reached a hand out to touch his brother's hair, ruffling it slightly as he leaned over to place a kiss on his head, "I promise to make things better for you." 

"He will not listen to you. He believes it is in everyone's better interest to keep me under control this way." 

Odin had spoken to him personally about it, during a rare occasion when Thor was nowhere to be seen. Loki was sure he had done it on purpose, not wanting to have to involve his other son with the curse.

"I will make him listen." Thor was ready to leave and barge into the throne room where his father surely still was, "And even if he doesn't budge, I will find a way to free you." 

He felt that by limiting Loki's ability to the point where it caused him pain was only making things worse. He would only continue to harbor negative emotions for the kingdom, feeling that they only view him as a threat and no longer trust him to have better judgment.

Thor absolutely hated that. Loki was their Prince and deserved to be treated with respect. 

Loki reached out, latching onto Thor's arm to prevent him from storming the throne room, "It’s in our best interest to not worry about it. Let Father have his curse, for now." 

There was no use in upsetting Odin, not so soon after Loki's return. Wounds would still be fresh, and he knew the two would only end up yelling at each other. 

He had let go of Thor when he was sure the elder wouldn't leave, and returned to thumbing through the book before him, "Brother..." 

Loki paused, looking as though he was trying to find the right words. He took a deep breath before speaking, "...you have spoken many times about how you love me." 

He looked up to him, "How much do you love me?"

Thor didn't have to think about his answer, "My love for you burns hotter than that of a thousand suns. I love you more than all of the nine realms combined. When I said I suffered in your absence, I mean suffered."

"I refused to eat; I took my rage out on myself..." He held a hand to his chest as he poured his emotions out into Loki's lap. 

"There is nothing that I value more than I do you, Loki."

He swallowed hard, turning to focus intently at the book. Loki hadn't expected that kind of confession, and it made him feel vulnerable. He suddenly regretted asking, as he had no words to respond. 

"...I...am sorry." He muttered finally, "I am...so sorry..." 

His shoulders shook with a silent sob, hand gripping the book so tightly it almost tore. After everything he had done, and Thor still loved him. Like a brother, and more than a brother. 

Loki repeated himself, almost inaudibly. He begged for forgiveness, over and over until he couldn't bring himself to speak those words anymore.

Reaching out to his brother, Thor grabbed Loki, pulling him to the floor and into his lap as he hugged him, "Don't cry, Loki..."   
He buried his head in his shoulder, his mouth pressing against the side of his throat as he whispered, "It's alright." 

His arms were around Loki's waist, and his hands rubbing at his back to soothe him. He was glad that his brother was crying; he knew it would help him with his pain and that is all Thor really wanted. 

"It’s not alright. It will never be alright. I was blinded by power and greed." Loki sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep himself from completely losing it again. 

But part of him was afraid. Part of him still wanted to rule, and his family could only rein him in for so long. He was afraid he would try again. That blood thirsty, crown seeking ice royal that lived within his veins. 

"Thor, you must promise me that you will never let it happen again. No matter what I try to do, keep me in line." Loki reached up to place a hand on his face, a crazy desperation in his eyes as they locked gazes, "You must never let it happen."

He moved a hand up to caress the back of Loki's head; the pad of his thumb brushing against his temple, "You have my word." 

Thor softly gazed at Loki, at first just his eyes, still red from crying, and then he looked to his mouth. He sucked his bottom lip in, biting it as he looked back up into his brother's eyes. 

With their already close proximity, Thor wasn't sure he could last much longer; that burning desire to hold his brother starting to scorch his soul. 

He leaned in, eyes falling shut and breath held as their lips met. Thor hesitated, pulling only inches apart after the first kiss to judge Loki's reaction. He breathed and managed to look him in the eyes. 

Loki stared back, a look in his eyes that was both confusion and shock. It was obvious Thor's feelings were now beyond words, and he wasn't sure how to react. 

"...Father. He would not approve." His voice was shaky and uncertain. Yet he said nothing more against it. And he did not move away from where he still sat, within his brother's arms.

"I no longer care what father thinks." he said the word with such distaste. Thor was slowly starting to get tired of his father, the man's choices as of late not agreeing with him at all. 

"The question is, however, do you?" Thor did not want to continue if his brother hated it, not wanting to push him into something that only he wanted. 

Loki began chewing his lip, eyes glancing towards the door, "...and the guards?" 

He was stalling, and he knew it. His heart was racing and his mind reeling. Most importantly, he was not answering the question. But his hands gripped the cloth of Thor's shirt and he showed no desire in letting go. 

He focused on his brother, eyebrows furrowed in concern, "I will not stop you." The tone was quiet, almost a whisper, but determined.

"You do not need to concern yourself with them." They had never been there, as Thor had told them to leave before he had even entered the room. He was mildly surprised that Loki did not realize this when he had shot ice at the walls. 

Had guards been there, they would've surely come in to inspect, despite Thor being there. 

Hearing that he will not need to worry about quitting, Thor continued, "If I go too far, let me know." He kissed him again, this time with a bit more passion. His hands were back down around Loki's waist, fingertips pressing into the small of his back as he held him close. 

He began placing soft kisses down Loki's jaw line, eventually moving to nibble at the soft flesh just under his ear where the throat and jaw met. 

"Thor, I..." 

But the shivers he felt as Thor kissed along his jaw distracted him. He wasn't even entirely sure what he was planning on saying. Loki had to force himself to relax and explore the feelings he was not aware he had. 

He reached a hand behind, grasping tightly onto the back of his brother's shirt. The other hand he had placed tentatively on Thor's chest, tensing when Thor nipped vulnerable flesh.

His mouth traveled a bit further south, teeth grazing the skin of Loki's collarbone as he continued to lick and nip at the flesh until it was purple. 

Thor's left hand slid around to his brother's front, his fingertips carving trails along his leg, dipping down to apply pressure to his inner thigh as he now smoothed his hand up to palm over Loki's groin. 

He shifted his body, back stretching as he moved to nibble at his lobe, his breath hot against his brother's ear as he whispered, "You have one last chance to tell me no." 

Loki was crying again, although he had not realized it. The overwhelming emotions brought on by stress had left him desperate. He cupped Thor's face in his hands, briefly staring into his eyes. 

The only comfort he had was that of his brother. Leaning in, he answered with a kiss. One filled with passion he didn't even realize he had.

Thor gladly accepted this answer, his hands sliding around to grab a hold of Loki's rump as he stood. He figured a lounge would be a bit more comfortable for the both of them. 

He set his brother down, parting from the kiss for only a moment so he could remove his cotton tunic. Thor was quick to return to his brother on the chaise, not wanting to pause for too long. 

They kissed again, his tongue running across Loki's bottom lip before giving a soft nip to ask for passage. He wished to deepen the kiss, to add another level of intimacy between them, with a meeting of the tongues. 

"N-no..." 

Panic. He was starting to panic. His mind was hazy, his emotions raging in ways he couldn't control. And when he saw Thor's bare chest, he froze. 

Loki broke the kiss without allowing Thor entrance, hands pushing against his brother. He felt the healing wound beneath his fingers, and that only made matters worse. 

"Thor, stop..." He breathed, closing his eyes, "I...can't do this."

A soft growl of irritability caught in his throat when Loki pushed against him. His heart pounded through the wound and against his brother's trembling fingertips. 

He placed a hand over Loki's and leaned back down to bury his head in his brother's shoulder, his warm breath against his throat as he groaned, "Why must you stop me now, Loki?" 

It would have been fine if he'd been told to stop earlier, but now was difficult; he was just getting drunk off of his brother's scent and taste and what's worse was his swollen cock still trapped beneath his leather trousers. 

If Loki truly wished him to cease his actions, then Thor would have to do something about his heat. 

"I can't let you do this to yourself." He kept his eyes close, heart pounding harder when Thor refused to move, "Not after everything...not after..." 

He traced the wound with his freehand. Finally he opened his eyes, an eerie sadness in them, "I did this." 

Loki pushed against him again, in vain. Thor had always been much stronger, a trait he had always been a tad jealous of. It was obvious that Thor would only move when he wanted to. 

"Please, I can't do this to you..."

"What you are stopping me from doing hurts far more than this mere flesh wound." Thor groaned again, but pulled away from his brother. He took a seat at the edge of the chaise, leaving Loki near the head as he tried to relax, his hand palming over his bulge. 

He pulled at his drawstrings, loosening his trousers, "You'll forgive me, but I have a need to satisfy." slipping a hand down his pants, Thor let out a soft moan, his cock so sensitive to the touch from having not pleasured himself in ages. 

The air was cool against his hot flesh, and damn did it feel good to release his arousal from its prison. 

He was finally able to breathe easier, inhaling deeply as Thor moved away. Yet he did not move far. 

Loki shifted away from his brother, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose; anything to distract himself, as he was not allowed to leave in order to escape this situation. There was nothing he could do but wait it out. 

"...why m-" His voice caught in his throat when he glanced over. A bad mistake. He gazed up at the ceiling and tried again, "Why must you sit there?"

He let a soft chuckle escape him at his brother's flustered state, "It is your fault I am like this..." he leaned back on his right hand, allowing his left to trail fingertips down the length of his dick. 

Thor sat like he did on purpose; open for Loki to see. If he couldn't have him, then he would make him suffer for his choice, "Loooki..." He sang his name with a touch of teasing and a grin; his fingers now wrapping around his girth and pulling. 

Looking down at himself for a moment as he began to pump his hand, Thor let his gaze move to Loki who still sat near him, but had his eyes cast to the high ceilings of the room. 

He was being a little more sensual than he normally would be, mainly to tease his brother. Thor let out a soft moan as he dragged his hand up his shaft and squeezed the head. 

Loki cringed at the sound of his name, his face noticeably flushing. He moved to hide his face in his hands, fingers rubbing at his eyes. 

Nothing he did could keep the noises out of his head though. He shifted uncomfortably, and let out a shaky breath. 

"Stop this nonsense, Thor." He finally managed to speak; teeth clenched and his voice sounding rather soft and uneasy.

Letting out another throaty laugh, Thor simply watched Loki, "Nonsense?" he shifted now, moving to lie down on the chaise, "What will you do if I don't cease?" 

He rested his head on Loki's thigh, looking up at him as he spread his legs and continued to jerk off, "Will you stop me?" One leg was up, his foot on the edge while his other was planted firmly on the ground. He kept one hand at the base of his cock, his palm down and thumb occasionally rubbing at the base as he continued to drag his fingers up and down. 

Thor knew his brother was aroused and used that to his advantage; he slid his body up a little more so he could nuzzle the bulge in his pants, "You don't really want me to stop, do you?" he give a soft bite to the lump, running his tongue across it a second later. 

He was grinding his teeth now, half tempted to just push his brother completely off the chaise. That would certainly stop him from fooling around. 

Yet he wasn't doing that. 

Loki's spine straightened suddenly, a gasp escaping him when Thor made his move. One hand clenched onto the side of the chaise, the other gripping his brother's arm. He hadn't initially realized just how sensitive he was, until Thor started to tease him through the cloth. He inhaled sharply, the breath that he let out hinted with frost. 

"T-thor..." Loki groaned. Not out of annoyance. This time he spoke with a tone of lust.

He smirked against the cloth, his teeth finding the cord of Loki's pants and pulled. Thor knew he wouldn't have to do much to free his brother's dick, just loosen the threads and bite at the fabric, it would spring free on its own. 

Thor was pleased that he was now able to taste Loki. He ran his tongue across the underside of his shaft at first before he rose up enough for him to take the head into his mouth. 

A shiver shot down to his groin as he took Loki as far into his mouth as he could, his hands tensing as he kept up pleasuring himself as well as his brother. His hips raised and his dick swelled with pleasure as he moaned against Loki's arousal, "Does it feel good, brother?" 

His grip on both the chaise and his brother's arm was tightening, and he started to bite his lip when a moan started to rise. It didn't take long for his teeth to break through the skin as he desperately tried to remain calm. 

Loki clenched his eyes shut, finally opening his mouth to exhale. He licked the small droplets of blood that surfaced from the fresh bite, and moaned. 

It was becoming increasingly harder to fight through it. 

"...just...fuck me already." 

And for a moment, he was surprised by his use of the Midgardian swear.

Hearing those words nearly made Thor choke. He pulled away and sat up, using the arm that Loki had been clinging to to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. 

He grinned wickedly, moving to push his brother down and pull at his pants, "No more backing out; I won't let you." he pulled Loki free from his trousers, letting them fall to the floor next to them. 

Thor held him under the knees, his head dipping down to lick his cock again. He hadn't been prepared for this, so Thor needed to improvise; he would need Loki to come for him. 

Loki turned his head to the side, unable to watch what his brother was doing. There was no denying his embarrassment. It was his first sexual encounter with a man, and it happened to be with Thor, his brother. 

He was chewing on his lip again, opting to breathe heavily through his nose. He was becoming impatient, this evident by the light growl, "...what...are...you waiting for?"

Thor paused, pulling his mouth away with a light pop as Loki's dick slipped from his lips, "Would you rather I enter you dry?" 

He slid his right hand down and over his brother's ass, his thumb moving between his cheeks and pressing against his hole, "It'll hurt if I don't prepare you..." Thor licked at the head again, raising Loki's hips more. 

His brother's impatience gave Thor another idea. If he wasn't going to last until he provided lubricant, Thor would have to use his saliva. He'd been hoping for his brother's seed, but he'd have to taste that later. 

He sat up on his knees more, pushing Loki's knees toward his chest, "Hold your legs open for me, hm?" 

Loki did as Thor told him, like a good little brother. He closed his eyes, rested his head back, and held the position he was asked of. His breathing had gotten heavier, and quicker; he was on the brink of hyperventilating. 

His mouth started to form words, completely inaudible at first. He focused hard on repeating it perfectly, a personal mantra, in an effort to calm his racing heart and rising panic. 

Loki knew there was no stopping Thor at this point. He had dug himself a grave. Now he had to lie to rest six feet under.

He could hear his brother whispering words, but ignored him; he was too focused on the task at hand. 

Thor spread Loki's ass, giving him the access he needed. He licked him, smirking a little when his brother's hips twitched from the touch. 

His hands gripped his ass hard, his tongue pushing past his tight rim as he began preparing his brother for what was to come. 

He continued this for a few minutes before pulling away and sucking on his index and middle fingers. After deciding that he's coated them enough, Thor sat up, his back stretching as he pushed his fingers against Loki's pert entrance, "Ready for this?" 

Thor didn't wait for an answer as he pressed a finger in. It didn't take him long before he had two fingers inside his brother, scissoring him loose. As he did this, Thor took hold of Loki's cock, tugging at it as he fingered his hole, "You have such a dirty face, brother... I like it."

He certainly wanted to talk back to him, but that wasn't going to happen as he kept up his quiet chanting. His words would become louder for brief moments, tainted with the sounds of moaning. 

Loki had finally quit talking, when he choked out a whimper. He opened his eyes and grabbed Thor's arm tightly, digging his fingers in. 

"Why must you torment me so?"

"Because I love you..." Thor mused, leaning in to give him a light kiss. 

His own cock was throbbing with near unbearable pain. He decided that he could no longer wait and pulled his fingers out of Loki. 

He lined himself up, the head of his dick rubbing against his brother's entrance, "Try not to bite your tongue off. If you have to, bite me." He rotated a shoulder to signify where would be okay for him to chomp. 

Thor took Loki's legs now, allowing for him to grab onto something else, like the sides of the chaise. He placed his right onto his shoulder so he could have a hand free to keep him steady. 

He pushed, hissing lightly at the pressure and resistance he received. Loki needed to relax, but Thor couldn't muster the command as his voice was locked in his throat. All he managed was a gruff moan. 

Pain was something Loki was used to; had had experienced much of it throughout his life. Even so, none of it prepared him for his current situation. And even if Thor was able to have spoken to him, and to tell him to relax, it was likely he wouldn't be capable of complying. 

It was then he decided to take his brother up on his offer. He moved quickly, arms wrapping around Thor as he moved closer. His teeth sunk deep into the soft skin of Thor's shoulder, shortly followed by a muffled cry of pain. Without even meaning to, he had caused the elder to bleed; both from the bite and from his nails as they tore into Thor's back.

Letting out a sharp moan, Thor clenched his teeth. He waited a moment before moving again, both for himself and for Loki. 

He could feel that he had done a poor job on preparing his brother for their activity and knew that as soon as he withdrew there would be blood. 

Thor panted, having not realized he'd been holding his breath since Loki tore into him, "I'm sorry, brother." He managed to look between them as he slowly pulled out, "It'll only hurt for a little longer." 

Pushing back in was a little easier; he'd only removed himself half way. He grunted again as he kept up a pace of slow, short thrusts, not wanting to take long slams into Loki for a little while longer. 

He moved Loki's legs to his hips, his arms sliding along the chaise to rest on either side of his head. Allowing his forearms to rest against the cushion helped relieve some pain from his new wounds. 

Thor buried his head into the crook of his lover's neck, sighing in small moans and grunts as he jerked his hips into Loki and felt his quivering body beneath him. 

"This pain...it is-" 

Nothing, he would have said; if an involuntary gasp hadn't pushed its way up his throat and cut him off. The gash in Thor's shoulder, however, said otherwise. 

Loki started to focus on breathing deeply, and keeping a steady rhythm, until the shots of pain subsided. But until that happened, when the pleasure would overshadow the pain, he resorted to resting his head on Thor's shoulder. He would just have to refrain from biting again, however tempting that might've been. 

"...d-distraction." 

Loki mumbled into his brother's shoulder, "...give me...a distraction."

He could barely get words from his own mouth, so Thor had to figure out a way to distract Loki like asked. 

Starting with a kiss against his throat and then a soft lick, Thor decided he'd distract him this way. 

Loki still wore a tunic, so Thor was quick to remove that, his hands sliding up and under the shirt and slowly pushing it up as he kissed at his collarbone. 

They would have to disconnect at the shoulders for a moment so the last article of clothing on Loki's part would be gone. 

He pressed his hands now to the sides of his brother’s rib cage, his mouth leaving little love bites in a trail to the south, and his teeth grazing over a pert nipple. There was a reaction. 

Thor licked and sucked and bit at the little nub, his fingertips teasing the other while his mouth was occupied. He switched over, giving Loki's left the same treatment. He let a hand travel down between them and brush over his abandoned erection. 

Loki demanded a distraction, so Thor was going to give him one. 

It was working, and for that Loki was thankful. He watched Thor closely through half lidded eyes, his breath coming out in short gasps every time his brother teased sensitive nerves. 

He had almost forgotten the pain by this point, shivers racing across his pale skin. He reached out a hand, tangling it in the mess of Thor's hair. Loki inadvertently pulled at the locks as he arched his back, leaving their bodies with absolutely no space between them. 

Loki gasped, his breath continuing to release in frosted puffs. His bit his already wounded lip to keep from moaning too loudly. A fear that they might be caught rising as their passion deepened. 

He released his brother's hair, using both hands to cup his face and pull him back up to meet in a kiss. 

It was the only way he could assure himself of keeping quiet.

It was a pleasant surprise to have his brother paw at him, slightly tugging at his hair and then eventually drawing him up for another round of kisses, "Mmm" he hummed against him with a low moan, their tongues rolling and lips bruising. 

With his brother well distracted, Thor slammed into him harder, his hands now moving to brace himself on the chaise as he arched his back away from his brother, and effectively putting more force into his hips.   
Loki clung to him still and he laughed a hearty moan against his mouth, kissing him again and drowning out any screams he longed to hear. Thor knew that they would have to cease their mouths eventually when their lungs caught fire from lack of air, and when that time came, he promised himself that he would fill the room with Loki's wanton cries. 

It indeed happened eventually, Loki the one to pull away from the kiss to suck in a deep breath. He nearly choked on a cry, but prevented it by quickly biting his own tongue. 

He took in a couple more deep breathes, moving in to kiss his brother again; once on the neck, another on the side of his mouth, and finally on his lips. Loki never expected himself to crave the taste of Thor; yet there he was, desperately deepening the kiss and nipping teasingly in an attempt to taste more.

Iron filled his mouth, the end result of Loki's wounded lip never getting the chance to settle as they continued to clash their teeth together. 

Thor was going to have to apologize to his brother, his body pulling away, "Ett øyeblikk, vennligst..." he held a finger up to his whimpering brother as he stood to remove his trousers; the leather having started to stick uncomfortably to his legs and ass. 

He approached him again, his gaze catching on the small droplets of blood on the fabric just below Loki. Looking back at his brother's flushed face, Thor grabbed his leg and forced him onto his side as he threw the leg over his shoulder. 

Holding onto Loki's knee, the golden boy slid back into his brother, grunting from the renewed pressure, though it was easier this time with the added blood on his cock and the still stretched muscle. 

Their new position made it hard for Loki to kiss him, and Thor couldn't help but smile as he rotated his hips deep into him. 

He was certain that by the end of the night, the chaise would be broken, but not before Loki was painted black and blue from his love. 

It was evident from the low growl that Loki did not care for this new position, yet he was not able to voice this opinion. While the momentary break Thor took was enough for them to catch their breath, it was not enough for Loki to completely compose himself. 

He clawed at the side of the chaise, trying to get a good grasp as Thor fell back into his rhythm. His other hand was held tightly into a fist, held firmly against his own mouth as he bit down on a finger. He was quite defiant in not making a sound.

Seeing Loki bite down on his hand caused Thor to growl. He knew what his lover was doing and he was sure to put a stop to that. 

He detached himself once more, this time forcing Loki onto his stomach. Thor slapped his hands firmly onto his hips, fingernails digging into the bone as he drew his digits across the flesh, down and around his ass where he gripped the plush meat and spread those reddening cheeks. 

Reunited again, his cock was welcomed with the familiar heat of his brother's insides. A low growl was stuck in the pit of his throat as he let his left hand roughly slide up and over Loki's rump and then down into the curve of his back. 

Thor's hips were rough, his naked thighs creating a static slap against his lover's backside, "Loki..." The Golden Prince breathed, his hand smoothing up the flesh between the Trickster's shoulder blades as he bent over his spine to nip at the shell of his ear. 

His fingers crept up Loki's nape, eventually losing themselves in the vast forest of his raven locks. Thor began to sit up, his spine crackling as he tensed, "Does it feel good, brother?" 

He gripped a fist full of black and tugged his prey up against him, his right hand grabbing Loki's abandoned dick and squeezing, "Tell me... Let me hear your voice, Loki..." Thor whispered hungrily into his ear, his lips kissing where his shoulder met the base of his throat. 

A gasp escaped him but nothing more. He gritted his teeth, clenched his eyes shut, and kept quiet. It was starting to feel like every inch of his body was on fire, yet he would not give Thor the satisfaction. Loki grasped onto the last shred of dignity he had. 

Loki grabbed hold of Thor's hand, the one pulling his hair, and dug his nails in. He tried to tear away from his brother's grip, but to no avail. He was only making it worse, as pain spread through the base of his scalp with each tug. 

He was breathing heavier, becoming weaker with each of Thor's thrusts. It was becoming quite clear that his brother would be able to hold out much longer than himself. And for that, he scowled. 

"...release...m-me..." He spoke, but in tones of disgust. A demand when he was in no position to do so.

Loki's defiance was starting to grate on his nerves, "Beg for it!" Thor growled as he tugged on his brother's mane. 

He lowered his mouth and right hand, his teeth grazing against the vulnerable flesh of Loki's shoulder blade while his hand pulled fiercely at his cock before cupping and lightly clenching his balls, "Just... give in..." 

His hips had slowed their pace, instead taking on long and painful thrusts. Thor let out a hearty grunt each time he slammed harder, "I will not let go until you scream my name!" 

"...you honestly...t-think I will give...you that...that satisfaction?" 

He was quite capable of being as stubborn as Thor. However, his defiance could very well put him in a worse situation. He already had such conflicting feelings, pleasure meeting with pain. 

But Loki smirked. He was certainly enjoying the sound of Thor's frustration when he did not comply, "...well...think again...brother."

He let out an aggravated growl as he pulled out of his brother and threw him hard into the chaise. 

Thor crawled atop him again, this time making Loki face him once more. He held him by the throat with one hand, his other extending as he called for his precious hammer that he had left on one of the side tables in the room in case he needed to kick ass anytime soon. 

Which, apparently, he needed to. 

He grabbed Loki's wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head and then set Mjolnir over his palms. With his hands bound, Thor ripped Loki's legs apart, his fingers now digging into his brother's knees. 

"I will make you beg for me to stop..." Thor spread his brother wide, his knuckles going white the tighter he held his legs. 

He reentered him with a powerful slam and an equally powerful roar, his skin starting to dance with electricity as his anger bubbled over. 

Why couldn't his brother just be compliant? 

"No. No...no...!" 

It was entirely too late. No matter how he strained his wrists there was no getting out of this bind. The impossible weight of Mjolnir upon his palms would surely leave marks, with the way he struggled against it. 

Then his focus was brought back to his brother, the way he gripped so tightly onto his legs. His eyes widened, and for the first time that night he worried he would not be capable of restraining himself. Loki let out a strangled cry, his arms jerking against his unusual bindings as panic started to set in. 

A moan escaped him, a result of Thor's rather forceful thrusts. He was becoming more vocal, that much was obvious. Yet he was still able to keep himself from giving in to what Thor truly wanted; screaming. 

"...you'll...have to...try harder...than that."

Loki's defiance was something to be admired; and Thor would have under any other circumstance, but this time it was just grating on his nerves. 

The air became thick with electricity as soft blue lines sparked from his biceps still shining with a thin layer of sweat. A part of him knew he should stop, just walk away and leave Loki there to suffer through his passion. He knew he should have because his rising anger, and with Mjolnir so close, was recipe for disaster. 

"You will not defy me, brother!" his voice boomed and echoed through the room, "Yield to your King!" and was followed with a surge of light. 

Electricity coursed through his veins, literally. Loki's body seized, back arching dramatically as the currents washed over him. He could see it coming, yet had no way to prepare himself. And as the lightning danced over his skin, the vibrant blue of his true form started to wash over his pale skin. 

Loki stared up at Thor; deep red had taken place of the usual emerald green of his eyes. There was a mixture of fear and pain evident within his gaze. He had completely lost control of his own appearance, and now his voice. 

In a split second, the surge of lightning unleashed from his brother had cracked Loki's defiance. He let out single, piercing scream.

The scream pulled at Thor's heartstrings, shaking him to the core and adding onto the pressure at the base of his spine. 

Warmth circulated around his groin, a tightness forming as well. He was nearing his finish. 

He could clearly see what he had done to his beloved brother, and that was enough for him to wish for death. Thor let go of Loki's legs, allowing him to relax them as he leaned over his brother, his left hand caressing his blue cheek while his right moved up to grab Mjolnir. 

Letting it fall to the floor next to them, Thor wrapped his arms around the Jotun, burying his face into Loki's collarbone. His movements had slowed considerably, though he was still inching toward the peak of his pleasure. 

"Brother, forgive me, for I have done a great injustice to you." Thor whispered, "You are beautiful and I love you, but I have misused my right, and for that I am so sorry." 

He was having trouble speaking now as surges of pleasure shot through him, his breathing labored as the pressure continued to build, "Do what you must to me to make up for my sins, for as soon as I am done, I will never harm you again." 

"Loki..." he held his brother tighter, fearing that his actions will have just severed the bond between them forever, "I love you." 

Loki flinched dramatically; an involuntary movement when Thor touched his cheek. And despite his body being able to relax again, his only other movements were his heavy breathing and the sporadic twitching of his electrically stimulated muscles. 

He stared upward, blankly focusing on the ceiling. He was mildly aware of the pressure peaking within his groin, having been pushed to the edge of his climax by the shock. The only evidence of this, however, was his uncontrollable whimpering. 

Loki had never before felt so emotionally wrecked.

He clenched his teeth, holding back a powerful moan as his body shook lightly. He breathed, rough and shallow as he came. 

Thor continued to rut against his brother, making sure he left every last drop of his seed within him. 

His cock was now tender, and the tight muscle around it was causing Thor to hold back a small whine in his throat.

Loki started to move again, putting his muscles to work when his hands clenched the sides of the chaise tightly. It was a bizarre sensation, the feeling of Thor coming inside him; one that pushed him to his own climax. 

He bit his lip again, although not for long as he let out a strangled moan upon the moment of release. He arched his back, toes curling as he came all over his stomach. His body shuddered and then relaxed; his hands released their grip on the chair and moved to rest at his sides. 

Loki closed his eyes, his face flushing red when the natural blue of his skin faded away.

Thor pulled out of Loki; slowly, as not to hurt him any further. He was quick to snatch up his tunic, using it to clean his brother's stomach, "Loki..." Thor began, but stopped and just stood there looking at his brother with such sadness. 

He turned, picking up his trousers this time and slipping them on. Next he grabbed for a blanket that had been tossed over one of the chairs in the room; he turned back to his brother and held it out to show him, "I'll cover you with this and then take you to the baths." 

Hesitation was never one to dance with Thor, but with his recent actions against his brother, Thor was weary of him. He knew that Loki was an emotional wreck; and after all that had happened, who could blame him? 

He pulled Loki into his arms, carefully covering him with the throw and paying ever so close attention to his backside as he slid him into a firm hold, "Are you in much pain? Should I take you to the healer's hall?" 

"No! I don't..." His voice cracked, but he pushed through it, "I don't need...the healer's hall." 

There was mild panic in his voice. He shuddered to think of the rumors that would form if he was seen by guards in his current condition. Loki quickly composed himself, "Take me to my room." 

There wasn't much he could do to resist Thor at this point. On top of feeling emotionally drained, he was physically as well. He would have to allow Thor to take care of him; something he expected his brother to do as recompense.

Luckily for them, the guards had not yet returned to the hall, so Thor was able to slip out of there unnoticed. He passed by a few servants, but was able to move quickly enough that they wouldn't really have time to notice what he was carrying. 

They were in Loki's room in little time, "I will draw you a bath, and in the meantime, you try to relax." He set his brother down on his bed, returning to the door to lock it before slipping into the joint bathroom. 

As he started the water, Thor began gathering supplies that he would need to tend to Loki; things like towels, soaps, and a scrub. The bath was big enough for the both of them, but he wasn't sure if he should get in as well or if he should just wash Loki from the side of the tub. 

With steam filling the room, Thor decided it'd be a good idea to go get his brother. He had to be extra careful with him as he lowered himself to his knees so he could set him down in the water, "I hope it's not too hot for you, brother." 

"It is unnecessary for you to treat me as a child..." 

He spoke quietly, and full of indignation. However, there would be no convincing Thor to leave. With a sigh, he added, "...the water is fine." 

And it was. The heat of the water was warming thoroughly, making all his pains a bit more bearable. 

Loki took a moment to look himself over. Bruises were already forming; rather striking purple blotches stood out all over his pale skin. He frowned, and looked away. 

Those would be hard to explain away.

"I am not purposefully treating you like a child, Loki; I am merely concerned for what I have done to you..." Thor frowned. 

He drew in a sharp breath when he had moved to grab something, the bite mark on his shoulder only now starting to sting. Thor ignored it though, instead wanting to focus on his brother. 

After a moment of thought, Thor looked back at his brother, "Would you rather I leave you alone? Or is it fine for me to wash you?" He knew he'd have to clean between his legs and wasn't sure if he should even dare attempt to or let Loki be the one to do it.

The opportunity had arisen. He turned his gaze upon Thor, "Yes. Leave. You've done enough damage for one day." 

Loki didn't wait for him to actually leave before he began to clean himself, grimacing every time he put necessary strain on his muscles. But he wouldn't let that stop him, and he certainly would not want his brother to help him if he didn't have to. 

His defiance was returning, it seemed. 

Even through his stubbornness, he still struggled. An occasional hiss or gasp would escape him as he attempted to scrub clean his wounds, and his pride.

Thor frowned again; he didn't like seeing his brother push past his limitations, "No, brother, I cannot stand to see you struggle because of me." 

He took up a washcloth and dipped it in the water before taking Loki's arm. He sat on his heels as he gently scrubbed, his eyes cataloging all of the marks he had left upon the snowy skin. 

Loki would resist again, Thor was sure, but that would not last long before he would simply let him do as he pleased. He smoothed the cloth down Loki's forearm and over the back of his hand before tracing the backs of his fingers. 

Blood was under his nails along with a bit of flesh, torn from his back; and Thor could feel his shoulder's catch fire as he cleaned his brother's fingers.

"I have been quite capable of looking after myself before." 

His words would fall on deaf ears, however. Thor would leave when he felt comfortable to do so, and there was very little Loki could do about it. He would have to grin and bear it for the time being. 

However, that left them in an awkward silence. He had nothing he wanted to say, or needed to say, to Thor. And Thor was far too focused on the task at hand to speak unprompted.

Thor had finished with Loki's right hand and needed to move over to his left. He had two options, either walk around to the other side, or join Loki in the bath. 

He weighed his choices before finally deciding on entering the bath. 

It was still hot and his pants were quick to stick to his skin as the water took to the fabric. He worked on Loki's other arm now, this time starting with his hand and working up the length of snow before he moved a little closer to lightly scrub at his chest. 

Loki could hardly stand the silence. It meant he was left alone with his own thoughts, and he knew his mind was able to go to some very dark places if left on its own. 

With a sigh, he decided to break the silence, "You will speak of this to no one." 

Thor was too focused, and kept his mouth shut. He pulled his hand out of his brother grip, and placed it on his face, "Do you hear me, brother? This is between you and I. It will forever stay that way." 

His gaze remained steady, watching for any sort of reaction on Thor's part. In the short time in which they hadn't spoken, he had thought a lot about the situation. About what had just happened, and the feelings they shared. 

"There is too much at stake. For both of us. I shudder to think of how Father would react. Mother..." There was a hint of a smile, and then it was gone, "...may be more understanding, but we cannot risk it. I will not allow my crimes to tarnish your reputation, not when you are destined to take the throne." 

This was becoming hard. He had come to realize something, and he struggled to find the words. 

"Thor." He took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, "I love you. More than I should. But this...must remain secret."

He stared at his brother in almost disbelief, his heart pounding in his ears, "Ah..." he stuttered at first, but then he paused to gather himself.

"Of course, Loki. No one will ever know." Thor smiled now, but only for a moment as he moved closer to reach behind his brother for some soap, "You have my word on that." he whispered before giving Loki a soft peck on the check. 

"I assure you..." His lips twitched into a small smirk, "...next time, you will be the one screaming." 

With that, he fell silent. The peace was, oddly, soothing after he had spoken his mind. And he decided it was best to let Thor ponder on that last comment. He was sure his brother's reaction would be a good one when it finally sunk in.

Grinning at his brother's words, Thor dipped his hand down between Loki's thighs. He managed to slip them around to his backside, "I'm going to be the one screaming?" 

He didn't want to hurt Loki again, but Thor knew that he'd have to clean his brother there sooner or later. 

Loki hissed, but kept himself relaxed. There was no need to tense and make it worse for himself. So he leaned forward slightly, just enough to press his lips against his brother's ear, and whisper exactly just what he planned to do to Thor; in excruciatingly intimate detail. 

He nipped Thor's ear and pulled back. He was smirking, with that all too familiar devious sparkle in his eyes.

Loki's words clung to his brain and sent shivers down to his groin. His hand paused in its work as he stared back at the grinning trickster.

Now he smirked, "Are you sure you can handle that, brother?" Thor had two fingers in Loki now, moving up and down, over and over again. He had to tell himself that he was cleaning him, not playing with him.

"In due time. But the real question is...will you be able to handle it?" 

Although his voice still held a playful tone, his smirk morphed into a grimace. Loki shifted uncomfortably, "Are we done here? My body yearns for sleep..."

Thor had to admit that he was a little bummed that he had to stop, but he knew that Loki needed his sleep.

He pulled away and slipped out of the water, moving to grab a towel and hold a hand out to his brother, "You are clean enough."

Pulling Loki up, Thor wrapped the towel around him and then carried him to his bed. He knew his brother could have just walked there himself, but he was determined to pamper the ice prince as much as he could.

"You need not stay with me tonight." 

Loki only hoped that stubborn brother of his would listen. He did need sleep, but he also needed time to himself. And with the way Thor was currently looking after him as though he were still a child was starting to become suffocating. 

"I am sure you have things you wish to do."

Thor hesitated. He wanted to stay, to maybe even fall asleep with his brother, but he knew Loki could use some time alone.

He took a step back, slow as his eyes looked around at the foot of the bed. Finally he looked up and nodded, "I'll return in the morn with your favorite fruit. Until then, sleep well, Loki."

Turning his back on his brother, Thor headed for the door. He unlocked it and began to open it when he looked back at Loki and smiled, "Natt, min kjærlighet."

Loki said nothing in return. He could tell Thor was hesitant about leaving, but he did shortly after. Loki finally had a moment to himself. He let out a long, shaky breath and settled himself among the blankets and pillows. 

His eyes stared intently upwards for a moment, a frown touching his lips as he explored his own thoughts. Finally, with a sigh, he closed his eyes. 

"Damn you, Thor..." His hand clenched into a fist, a scowl taking place of the small frown, "I damn you for making me feel this way, for treating me this way. For everything you have done… And I damn you for making me love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Norwegian translations provided by iGoogle.
> 
> Min Bror, Min Elskerinne - My Brother, My Lover
> 
> Ett øyeblikk, vennligst - One moment, please
> 
> Natt, min kjærlighet - Night, my love
> 
> I've been told that:
> 
> "elskerinne" is the female form of the word "lover", the male version would be "elskere", but I didn't know that at the time of the role play.


End file.
